


Glitches

by twohearts



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: (sort of on both accounts), (that would be Jeremiah), Adopted Sibling Relationship, Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Canonical Character Death, Episode: s05e16 Alex in Wonderland, Gen, Human Kara Danvers, Kryptonian Alex Danvers, Mental Health Issues, Minor Alex Danvers/Kelly Olsen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:47:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25852348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twohearts/pseuds/twohearts
Summary: When the Obsidian Platinum network glitches while Alex is using it during the events of "Alex in Wonderland", she's sent into a randomized version of real life. In this world, Alex and Kara were never sisters and, worse, Kara doesn't know Alex at all. Alone and trapped with a version of Kara she barely recognizes, Alex needs to figure out a way back to the real world... or somehow make a life as this National City's resident Supergirl.ORAn "Alex in Wonderland" AU
Relationships: Alex Danvers & Kara Danvers
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The VR worlds left open so many possibilities and as much as I love "Alex in Wonderland" (and I really love it), I wish there were more Kara and Alex scenes, especially in the VR world. As a result, I decided to write an AU that would play with their sisterly bond and the VR world.
> 
> More or less, this runs in line with "Alex in Wonderland." Alex enters the VR world after Jeremiah's death, but from there, without giving too much away, it diverges. Kelly will still be a part of this story though, because she's important and I adore her.
> 
> Also, as always, I write Kara as autistic.
> 
> I hope you enjoy.

The Flash fights a giant gorilla. It’s broadcast live across the country. People do love a show and no one provides a show like a man in red spandex running faster than the eye can see. The giant gorilla doesn’t hurt either.

News channel ratings- local and national- go through the roof that week as the video is replayed over and over again.

Because people love a show.

Kara adds that to her list of reasons she doesn’t feel like a person.

It’s not a long list, but it’s one she’s had since she was a child. The paper has yellowed by now and had more than one cup of coffee spilled on it, but it does its job. After her most recent addition, she shoves it back into her desk drawer. It’s hidden under some old bank statements just in case her roommate comes looking for cigarettes again. She’s already told Siobhan that she doesn’t smoke, but Siobhan refuses to give up hope.

Kara mutes the volume on her computer as the news channel begins to replay the loop of the Flash and the gorilla. They’ve brought on some commentator, some expert in tactical combat who looks like a steel cage fighter.

He looks like one of the pseudo-military guys the Flash took out a few weeks ago, Kara thinks.

She doesn’t know why she still has the news on. It doesn’t make her happy. She doesn’t feel safer or calmer or like she wants to run out and buy one of those overpriced Flash hoodies. She just feels tired.

“If you’re tired, then you should go to bed.” She mutters under her breath.

The clip is still playing. The commentator is still going on and on, making loud, expressive hand gestures. And she can hear Siobhan’s death metal through the paper-thin walls. No, she doesn’t need sleep; what she needs is a drink.

She shrugs on a jacket and walks the two blocks to Al’s. It’s almost eleven and the place is empty aside from a few regulars who cling to the pool table like it’s the only thing keeping them upright. It probably is.

She bypasses them and heads straight for the bartender. He looks bored out of his mind with his head resting in his hands, eyes bleary. He’s probably had a few and, honestly, Kara can’t blame him. It’s dead in here. He does perk up once he sees her, though.

Kara tugs her jacket farther over her chest. She’s wearing a classic t-shirt that isn’t even body hugging, but she knows that that won’t make a difference to this guy. He’s big on staring at the female patrons’ chests, among other things.

“Mike.” Kara puts on a big smile as she takes a seat.

“Kara, what brings you here?” His voice is smooth and sweet, his hair perfectly coifed back despite being on his shift for who knows how long. His hands are already reaching for a glass like the dedicated worker he is, and Kara can almost see why Al keeps him around. He must do quite a number on men and women alike.

Unfortunately for him, Kara really really just wants a drink.

“The usual.” She says and closes her coat further, letting it engulf her. Mike doesn’t seem to take the hint though, since he leans forward in an attempt to get a better look at her cleavage as he passes her a glass filled with her usual. She zips up her jacket before taking the glass and saying dryly. “Thanks.”

“Can’t ever interest you in anything new, can I?” He smiles his pretty boy smile.

“You know how I am,” She slides some cash onto the counter. “Not a big fan of change.”

Mike looks poised to respond, his eyes alight with the potential for a pickup line, but before he can there’s a yell.

“Mikey!”

It’s one of the girls by the pool table. She seems to have let go of the table and is now sitting legs spread on the floor. Thank goodness she’s wearing leggings, unlike the short skirts her friends are sporting.

“Mikey.” She calls again, and Mike’s look turns soft.

“Need me to call your sister, Hilary?” He might be an asshole, but he’s not _that_ big of an asshole.

“Call my sister!”

“And mine.” Her friends pipe in.

“Thanks, Mike.” Kara turns away from the bar, drink in hand. There’s a ton of empty booths and she sets her sights on one in the back.

She can hear Mike dialing a number he probably has memorized as she slips into the leathery cushions. It’s dark here in the back and the light over this table is faint. Half the table is immersed in shadow. That’s fine. The lack of bright lights and loud noises are why Al’s is Kara’s hangout of choice.

She sets her drink down and takes a deep breath. She really needed this. Siobhan’s been getting on her nerves more often than not and Kara’s not sure how much longer she can take it. She can’t move back in with her mother that would really drive her up a wall. And the possibility of finding another apartment this cheap is a million to one. Maybe if she…

“Hey.” A voice grunts and it takes Kara minute of looking in all directions before she realizes the speaker is sitting across from her in the booth. A hand holding a beer reaches out of the shadows, followed quickly by a face.

“Oh. I’m sorry.” Kara stutters. “I didn’t realize anyone was…”

“Kara?” The speaker says, voice slightly slurred.

Kara looks at the speaker then. She’s a pale woman with dyed red hair cut in one of the most asymmetrical styles Kara has ever seen. Her eyes are soft though, despite- or maybe especially because of- the fact that they are red rimmed. She’s holding the beer worrisomely tight.

“Kara?’ The woman repeats, her voice raising an octave. She looks on the verge of tears, but her mouth is quirking up in what could almost be considered a smile.

Kara looks back and forth. There’s no one around, just Mike and the girls by the pool table. There’s no one else the woman could be talking to.

“Me?” Kara points to herself. “Do you mean-“

“I thought I’d never see you again.” The woman reaches out towards Kara with her free hand. The other holds the beer tight, like she’s not quite ready to put herself out there entirely. Kara pulls away. Touch is difficult on a good day, let alone when a stranger in a bar is doing it.

“I’m sorry.” Kara hears herself say. Her voice is going a mile a minute. How is she supposed to respond to this? “If we’ve met before, I’m sorry but I don’t remember you. Maybe you’re mistaking me for someone else. People tell me I have that kind of face and…”

“Kara.” The woman snaps, but she doesn’t look annoyed. She looks almost fond.

Kara freezes. She wants to tell the woman that she looks familiar. She wants to say that it was the darkness of the bar or the buzz Kara got from just a sip of her drink. She wants all of this because the woman just looks so desperate. Her eyes are watery, redder than before, and her lip is quivering.

It’s funny, because despite everything, she doesn’t really seem like the crying type.

“I’m sorry.” Is all Kara can manage. How did she disappoint someone she’d never even met?

“It’s me.” The woman is emphatic. “It’s Alex.”

The woman- Alex- leans forward. She doesn’t seem to know what else to do with herself. Her eyes are bright, slightly crazed.

“I…” Kara glances towards the bar. Mike’s there, having just helped the pool table girls into Hilary’s sister’s car; he’s looking at her, an eyebrow quirked. “I really need to go.”

She slides out of the booth and hurries towards the door.

“Kara, are you…” Mike starts, but Kara rushes past him and out into the alleyway. As she leaves, she can hear footsteps behind her and then Mike’s voice, raised and defensive.

But she doesn’t look back. Fight or flight has kicked in. The moon is high in the sky and she’s speed walking through an alley behind a bar. This was a mistake. She should’ve just stayed in and put up with Siobhan’s obnoxious music. She should know better by now that going out doesn’t work for her. It always ends up like this, with Kara running off.

“Hey.” And if it’s possible for a voice to smirk then this one’s doing it.

Kara stops, echoes of the woman’s voice in her head. But this isn’t the woman’s voice. It’s a man’s voice. Deep and gruff and cocky.

It’s the voice that goes with a large man. Kara knows that because that man is standing right in front of her, flanked by two shorter figures.

“Hey.” The man repeats and steps forward. “I was talking to you.”

Kara blinks.

“He was talking to you.” One of the smaller men pipes up, speaking real slowly.

“Hi.” Kara shakes off her confusion. “I really need to go.”

“Can’t you stay for a minute?” The large man says. He’s got a wicked smile.

“Won’t take more than a minute.” The smaller men chorus. They’re not smiling.

Kara makes the mistake of looking back, just to see if the bar door is within running distance. There are arms on her in an instant. They hold her down, slamming her into the hard pavement. She pinches her eyes closed.

There’s no time for thoughts. No time for regrets. She tenses all over, but just as soon as she does, there’s a gust of wind. More than a gust really, if Kara didn’t know better she’d say it was a storm. But as soon as the wind disperses, the arms are off her. She’s still on the ground, but she’s free.

She hears a thump and a crack and then silence.

“Kara.” A familiar voice breaks the silence.

Kara opens one eye and then another.

The men lay on the ground in front of her. Their bodies are completely illuminated by the full moon’s light. They look like any other man she’d see on the street; they’re even wearing suits.

There’s blood pooling under them. There’s a lot of blood pooling under them.

“Oh my god.” Kara whispers, because it’s not just the blood. It’s their faces. She got a look at them before, saw their peachy skin, saw the curve of their noses, and the strength of their jaws. They’re unrecognizable now. The flesh is already swelling. Mounds of purple and yellow, like the bruises couldn’t wait to show themselves. Her eyes flick from one to the other, unable to look too hard at any of them for too long. There’s a bone sticking out of the big one’s hand.

She can’t look at them. She can’t. So she looks past them, looks to where another pair of feet stand.

The moon is still bright, still illuminating, and Kara can make out her savior with ease. It’s the woman. It’s Alex.


	2. Chapter 2

Alex knows what it takes to break a bone. She’s done it before. The pressure, the bending, the snapping, it all comes naturally to her. She’s trained to heal and kill in equal measure; it’s just what she does. She takes down bad guys.

These were very bad guys.

She heard their hearts quicken the moment they saw Kara. She heard the soft slosh of saliva in the large one’s mouth when he caught sight of her pretty blonde hair. Her powers- Kara’s powers- don’t include telepathy, but Alex knows exactly what’s going through these men’s heads. She moves on instinct and she does more than break bones.

It feels like it goes on forever. The punching. The kicking. The breaking. But it’s all over in the blink of an eye. Good. Maybe then Kara didn’t see any of it.

Alex glances over at Kara. She’s still on the ground, huddling, and her eyes are closed. She didn’t see anything. Alex sighs in relief. Her little sister shouldn’t see things like this. Maybe in this world she won’t have to.

“Kara.” Alex keeps her voice soft and light.

Kara opens her eyes, one by one and so slowly Alex is nearly tapping her foot in frustration. She stamps the frustration down. It’s the powers, she reminds herself. Everything moves slowly now.

“Oh my god.” Kara thinks she whispers, but to Alex the sound is almost a yell. Alex bites her lip. Kara takes in a harsh breath.

And then she’s looking at Alex.

Her eyes are less blue here. Even caught in the bright light of the moon, there’s something duller about them. Alex blames the program; of course it couldn’t capture Kara’s brightness. But she looks so real- she looks so afraid- it’s hard to remember that this is but a simulacrum of her sister.

“Are you alright?” Alex takes a step towards Kara, and Kara bolts. She’s still on the ground, so it doesn’t go so well. She mostly backs herself into a wall, her hands digging into the rough pavement as she frantically tries to get herself as far away from Alex as possible.

“I… You… How…” Kara’s eyes are everywhere at once. Her breath hitches and Alex can see that the wheels have stopped turning. They’re stuck, desperately grinding against each other as Kara just tries to process what’s around her. Soon enough, it’s all going to overflow and Kara’s going to go into a full panic. Alex has seen this many times before; when Kara first came to Earth and then after Psi.

She stamps down the slight warmth in her stomach that comes from knowing that at least some things never change. How terribly inappropriate it feels when her sister is having a panic attack.

“Kara.” Alex keeps her voice soft but definite. No questions, just reassurances. “It’s okay. You’re safe. They can’t hurt you.”

With a prescience that takes Alex aback, Kara’s eyebrows lower and she glares at Alex. The wheels are still stuck, but there’s a fire inside of her.

“I know.” Kara spits. She bares her teeth and takes in one ragged breath through her nose. Her eyes close again.

Alex doesn’t move. She can hear Kara’s heartbeat. It’s still going like a jackrabbit’s, but her breathing is getting steadier with each breath. Alex isn’t sure what she’s supposed to do. She can’t touch Kara, speaking doesn’t seem to be working, and now Kara has closed herself off to the world.

The strange thing, though, is that it seems to be working. The spike of nervous energy that surrounds Kara is dissipating, and quickly. Alex has only seen Kara come back from a panic attack this quickly once, and that was during her last battle with Psi. And that was with Alex’s help.

But Kara doesn’t need Alex’s help right now. In fact, she doesn’t seem to want it either.

Alex takes a step back and nearly trips over one of the bodies. She steadies herself and then looks to Kara, but Kara didn’t even notice. Her eyes are still closed, her breathing back to normal. She’s got her hands roving her upper arms, rubbing the soft fabric of her jacket. Her heartbeat is nearly back to normal.

“Okay.” She grunts and then finally opens her eyes.

Alex doesn’t dare step forward.

“Okay.” Kara repeats, and then pushes off the ground and scrambles to her feet. “Who are you?”

The question is pointed, almost like an accusation. And though Kara still has the sickly sheen of someone whose heart was just racing, her voice is strong, determined, and familiar. Alex looks her sister up and down; she’s in a bulky jacket, a loose fitting tee, and joggers. Her hair is a mess, for obvious reasons. It’s not an outfit that Alex has ever seen Kara in before. Kara prefers soft sweaters and smooth fabrics. Kara thinks about every piece of her wardrobe and how she will be viewed in it. This outfit looks like it was just thrown together on a whim.

But Kara’s voice is purposeful. And despite the fact that Alex is looking at Kara, she knows that that voice is Supergirl’s.

Logically, Alex knows that Kara always has access to her Supergirl voice, but she’s never heard it coming from a civilian-clothed Kara. It throws her off, even if just for a second, and that’s all the time Kara needs.

“Who are you?” Kara has taken a step forward. Her hands are bawled into fists.

Alex thought this was a rescue, now it’s an interrogation.

“I’m Alex.” Is all she can think to say.

“I know like ten Alex’s. I don’t know you.”

“I’m Alex Danvers.”

A look crosses Kara’s face. “Like Eliza Danvers?”

“Yes!” Alex almost cries. “Exactly like Eliza Danvers. That’s my mom. That’s our mom.”

Another look crosses Kara’s face; this one is accompanied by a step back.

“Eliza isn’t my mom. She’s my boss.”

“Your boss?” Alex is sure she’s making the dumbest expression now.

“Eliza never mentioned having a daughter, let alone one who could…” Kara glances down at the bodies. “So I’m going to ask again, who are you?”

Alex sighs. It is deep and it racks her whole body. It’s been two weeks since her father died. Two weeks since she punched a dragon. Two weeks since the world dissolved into 1s and 0s and spat her out here.

“My name is Alex Danvers.” She reiterates, because she has to. It’s Kara, she thinks. It’s her sister.

“You said that already.” Kara doesn’t seem amused. She crosses her arms and her eyes go to the blue S peaking out under Alex’s long coat. There’s a spark of interest there, a spark of the Kara that Alex knows.

Against every instinct, Alex lets her coat drop off her shoulders and pool around her. Her cape had been bunched up on her back and it flows free. There’s even a faint breeze so it can billow a bit.

“You’re a superhero.” Kara sounds more confused than anything, but then she says. “I guess that makes sense.”

“You’re wondering why you’ve never seen me before.”

Kara nods and Alex gets the slight satisfaction of being right. She knows her sister, even when her sister doesn’t know her.

“I’m not from this world.” Alex says plainly.

Kara’s still stares at her, the words not quite sinking in.

Alex supposes that’s fair. She hasn’t really planned what she’s going to say. It’s all so complicated. This Kara isn’t even real, but Alex is here talking to her, desperately trying to convince her that she is her sister. No matter which way Alex slices it, though; it’s all a lie.

But she’s been here for two weeks and it’s getting harder and harder to remember what the real world feels like. For now, this is all that she has.

“I come from another universe, and there you and I are sisters.”

Alex watches for Kara’s reaction. She’s only known this Kara for a matter of minutes and already she’s talking to her about the multiverse. This could go so many different ways and Alex hates to admit that with the way Kara is looking now, she has no idea which way that will be.

Kara doesn’t stare at Alex. Her lips are pursed tight and she’s looking back through the alley at the bar door. This Kara isn’t as expressive as her Kara, so she could be thinking anything. Still, despite everything, she doesn’t look ready to run. She doesn’t look ready to stay either, though.

Kara spends the longest time playing with the edges of her coat, running her fingers over them fast then slow then fast again. She’s thinking, obviously, but it seems so careful, so precise. Alex isn’t used to this.

“Okay,” Kara says finally. She still isn’t meeting Alex’s eyes. “Follow me.”

The building that this Kara lives in is just as dingy as the one her Kara lives in. The benefit here is this one is in a slightly nicer part of town, which is good because this Kara doesn’t have the benefit of being invincible.

She also isn’t real, a voice in the back of Alex’s head hisses.

“Shut up.” Alex mutters under her breath.

“Hmm?”

“Nothing.” Two weeks in this damn world and she’s started talking to herself. She takes a deep breath. It’s going to be okay; at least she’s got Kara now. Even if this Kara has no idea who she is and may or may not share more than a name with her sister.

Speaking of, she can see Kara fumbling with getting her keys into the lock. It’s an odd quirk, the clumsiness. Her own Kara isn’t actually clumsy; it’s all a show, an act. This Kara doesn’t seem like much of an actor though.

“I’m not drunk.” Kara suddenly blurts out. Ironically, just as her key fits into the lock. “See?”

“I didn’t think you were.” Alex’s snicker is only half-hidden.

Kara ignores her and opens the door. A wall of sound hits them both and Alex’s hands fly to her newly sensitive ears.

“What the fu-?”

“That’s Siobhan.” Kara rolls her eyes and bangs on a door to left of the kitchen.

The door opens to reveal a familiar face, albeit with a silver undercut. It’s strange seeing her look so human, but Alex immediately recognizes the woman known as Silver Banshee.

“What?” Siobhan spits and Alex is surprised to detect an Irish accent.

Kara seems to deflate a little now that Siobhan is actually here. Alex can’t blame her really. Siobhan stands a good three inches taller than Kara and between the silver hair and multiple face piercings, cuts a pretty intimidating silhouette. In contrast, Kara with her glasses and oversized coat looks like an overgrown schoolgirl.

“You’re going to make yourself go deaf playing your music that loud.” Alex sees the relief in Kara’s eyes as she cuts in.

Siobhan examines her through too many layers of eye shadow. “Finally brought someone home did we?”

“Ew.” Kara and Alex go at the same time.

At that, Siobhan just chuckles.

“I’ll keep it down.” She slams the door and a moment later the music returns to a normal level.

The almost sisters stand there for a moment, adjusting to the fact that they can now hear themselves think. Alex takes this as an opportunity to look around. It’s certainly not a big place, much smaller than her Kara’s apartment, even though this one crams in two people.

Even so, she knows immediately that Siobhan lives here. Posters cling to the common room walls, all of metal groups, a few advertising concerts at local venues. Otherwise, the space is pretty sparse. A couch. A TV by one wall. A bookshelf.

None of it much says Kara.

That is nothing except the framed picture sitting on one of the bookshelf’s many empty shelves. Alex recognizes the faces immediately. How could she not?

It’s not real. The voice snakes around her head again, but she brushes it off.

Of course it’s not real. It’s Kara, just about college age, standing next to her parents. Alura and Zor-El hold Kara close, all wide smiles and crinkling eyes. Kara, for her part, just looks uncomfortable.

In that moment, it hits Alex. This picture could never exist in her world. In the real world. Because Zor-El is dead, long dead before Kara even reached the age she is in the picture, and Alura was lost, sent her daughter away to avoid disaster and then had the audacity to survive it herself.

“That’s my family.” Kara interrupts her thoughts. “But, um, I guess you know that since we’re sisters.”

Alex takes the picture in hand, still a little in awe.

“Actually,” Alura is smiling so bright. Her arm is wrapped around Kara’s, a mother bear kind of protectiveness in her stance. “On my world, you’re my adopted sister. I’ve only ever met your mother.”

She senses Kara tensing next to her. And, oh, maybe she shouldn’t have told her that.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean…”

Kara shakes her head. “It’s fine. Just can’t believe there’s a world where I finally get away from them.”

Alex doesn’t know how to respond to that.

Kara, evidently, does.

“My room is this way.” She’s already halfway down the hallway by the time Alex can make herself move.

This room says Kara much more than the living space. There’s still not much in the way of decoration, but at least there’s a full bookshelf in the corner, a desk with a few tchotchkes, and other miscellaneous items left out in various states of cleanliness. All in all, it actually looks lived in.

Kara immediately flops onto her bed, taking just enough care to not slam into her laptop. She throws her jacket onto the nearby desk chair and proceeds to lay back into her pillow.

“So, um, you’re a superhero?” Kara’s eyes are on the ground.

“Uh, yeah.” Alex scratches the back of her neck.

Now that nobody is in mortal danger and they’re finally in private, the air of urgency has deserted both of them, and with it both of their conversational skills apparently.

What did she really hope would come from any of this anyway? That after two weeks of floating around Fake National City’s dive bars, Fake Kara would somehow have all of the answers to getting her home?

No, of course not, because that’s not how life goes. That’s not how _her_ life goes.

“Are you okay?”

Kara’s voice snaps her out of her inner monologue.

Her eyes are wide and although that blue is just not quite right, it’s Kara looking at Alex with the same kind of care that Alex remembers.

“Yeah,” Alex responds. “I’m just a little lost.”

Kara nods, almost sagely.

“How long have you been in my world?”

Alex pushes down the tenseness in her stomach at the way Kara says “my world” and responds.

“Two weeks.”

Kara’s eyebrows shoot up.

Sensing the next question, Alex heads it off. “I moved around. Stayed in various places. A few bars didn’t mind if I stayed in them really late. Al’s was one of them.”

“But you were alone?” Kara is sitting up now.

“The last few nights I’ve had Mon… Mike.” Alex shrugs. “And besides, I can go longer without sleep than normal humans.”

“Wait, you’ve been awake for two weeks straight?”

Alex bites her lip. She blames the tiredness for letting something like that slip. She’s a highly trained operative; letting secrets slip is not her forte. But lack of sleep, or rather what she assumes is lack of sleep, gets to even her.

The thing is, yes, she hasn’t slept in two weeks, but that hasn’t been for lack of trying. It’s just that whenever she feels sleep starting to take her, feels her eyes starting to close, everything speeds up, like hitting fast forward in the Sims. And suddenly it’s been eight hours and she’s still right where she was, still exhausted.

It’s got to be a glitch, a mechanism to keep players from getting bored that isn’t supposed to be used long term. Nothing about the VR world seems made for the long term.

“You can sleep here.” Kara says, eyes on the floor. “You can take the bed, or the couch, or wherever you’ll be most comfortable.”

“That’s very nice, but you just met me.” Alex shakes her head. Maybe this Kara is more like her own than she originally thought.

“Look, I’m not the biggest fan of superheroes, but you did save me and you don’t have anywhere to go. That’s not right. I can’t just leave you on the streets.”

Kara jumps up and, before Alex can stop her, has her hands on Alex’s wrists, pulling her towards the bed. It’s a movement that takes Alex back. There’s an exuberance to it that reminds her of her Kara.

“Come on.” She struggles to move Alex and Alex can’t tell how much of it is her own Kryptonian build and how much of it is that this Kara is noticeably less muscular than her Kara.

“Okay. Okay.” She puts Kara out of her misery.

“Great.” Kara lets go. “You can take the bed. I’ll take the couch. I don’t have work in the morning so I’ll be here when you wake up.”

Kara rushes over to her dresser and grabs what looks like a t-shirt and shorts. She starts towards the door, before turning back.

“Okay. Good. Have a good night sleep.” She turns away, but it’s only momentary. “Oh, and don’t touch my stuff please.”

“Can’t even have a pair of pajamas?” Alex smirks.

“Oh, right.” Kara breathes hard. “Here.” She hands out the ones she just took.

“I was kidding.” Alex takes them anyway and watches as Kara digs through her drawers for another pair. She finds them easily enough and nods at Alex before turning and walking out of the room.

That leaves Alex alone.

She scrambles to close the door and then looks at the clothes in her hands. It’s been two weeks since she’s been in anything besides this suit, and she can’t wait to peel it off her body and get into something comfortable. Before she can, though, she looks down and the t-shirt and shorts are no longer in her hands. Instead, she’s holding her supersuit, folded far too neatly for her to have done it. She looks down, the pajamas are now on her body.

“Damn program.” She grumbles.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Comments and kudos are greatly appreciated.
> 
> I can be found on tumblr at: https://twoheartsofsteel.tumblr.com/


End file.
